6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Crime of Fashion
A Crime of Fashion is the 51st episode of the series and the 24th episode of the second season, which aired on April 13, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. When Caitlin decides to give her arch nemesis and ex-best friend, Tricia, another chance by going shopping with her, she finds that she framed her for stealing a beloved halter top. Meanwhile, Jonesy, after many failed attempts, finally got Amelie, a hot french exchange student, to go on a date with him. Unfortunately, he has to babysit his little brother, Robbie, at the same time. Plot Jen and Caitlin are trying on outfits at Albatross and Finch. Caitlin says that Tricia spilled milkshake on her top last night, and stole a guy that Caitlin was after. Caitlin sees that price for the halter top she tried on costs $50, which Jen refuses to let Caitlin blow away. Caitlin asks if she can take the price tag as a memory, Jen says she can't because it's stealing. Unknown to them, Tricia was in the changeroom next to Caitlin and heard everything that they said about her. At the lemon, Nikki asks what Jonesy is happy about. Jonesy says he got hired at the Soda Hop, which is cool because the hot french exchange student, Amelie, also works there. Jen sticks Jonesy with Robbie, because Robbie strung up every pair of Jen's underwear over the hydropole. At that moment, Robbie snorts Caitlin's tampons up her nose, and throws them in the blender. Nikki takes Robbie the the Khaki Barn with her, to drive the clones crazy. When everyone but Caitlin leaves, Tricia shows up, and offers to go shopping with Caitlin at Albatross & Finch, but when they're there, Tricia puts that expensive halter in Caitlin's bag without Caitlin knowing it. When they leave the store, the alarm goes off. One of the employees takes Caitlin's bag and finds the halter, assuming Caitlin stole it. Caitlin is promptly arrested and put in Ron's jail cell. Caitlin pleads for Ron to let her out, but he refuses. Meanwhile, there is a mannequin of Jude's likeness in one of the stores. Jonesy asks Amelie out, but she declines, because she heard Jonesy ran through Grind-Me naked. Ron wouldn't let Caitlin leave until they took mugshots, and her parents had to bail her out. Jen begins to distrust Caitlin, but fights it. Jen mentions that Courtney got stuck babysitting Robbie, and she heard about Amelie rejecting Jonesy. Jonesy eventually wears Amilie down and she says yes to him. Caitlin and Nikki realize that Tricia put the halter top in Caitlin's bag. Nikki says that they have to get the tape for Tricia putting the halter in Caitlin's bag, but Ron said he won't pull the tape since she was caught red-handed, and she was banned from the store. They come up with a plan. Nikki distracts the employee girls while Caitlin sneaks into the store to find the tapes, but the girls get back and catch Caitlin, who is arrested again. Jude sees himself in the store window again. Stanley points out that there is another Jude look-alike mannequin in the store across the corridor, only that one is wearing a thong. Jonesy needs his date with Amilie to go perfectly, so he decides to take her for dinner, and then back to his and Jen's house. Darth temporarily bypasses the security system so she can get the tape. Jude hides the mannequin with the thong. Courtney hands Robbie over to Jonesy, so he has to bring him on his date with Amelie. They end up going to Super Terrific Happy Sushi, because Robbie said that Jonesy liked it. Robbie goes under the table, and Jonesy follows him telling him to get out from under there. Amelie sees Jonesy under the table and assumes that he in looking up her skirt. Robbie then puts a booger in their ice cream, which Jonesy ends up eating along with a scoop of ice cream. Having had enough of Robbie, Jonesy takes him to dunk him in the fountain, Amilie calls Ron for help. Ron also catches Caitlin and Darth sneaking back out of Albatross and Finch. Caitlin, Darth, and Jonesy all get arrested. Ron finally sees the tape and arrests Tricia for framing Caitlin, while Caitlin gets a $50 gift card from Albatross and Finch and buys the aforementioned top. Tricia's punishment for her frameup was 100 hours of community service. Quotes *'Tricia:' Let's go shopping like we used to. Caitlin: What about Gwen and Mandy? Tricia: But they're not as much fun to shop with. So you wanna go? (holds up card) I've got a 20% off card at Albatross & Finch. Caitlin: Are you kidding? I'd love to! Tricia: Thought you would. See you at noon. Bye! *'Jude:' Dig the hairnet, dude! (laughs) Jonesy: (rolls eyes) Yeah, yeah! Wyatt: How come Amelie doesn't have to wear one? Jonesy: Look at her. Would you make her wear a hairnet? (all sigh) *''(phone rings at the Khaki Barn, Robbie answers)'' Robbie: Hi. You've reached the Cracky Barn where butt cracks are our specialty. (farts on phone) Have a cracky day! (laughs along with Nikki) Nikki: The Cracky Barn! (continues laughing while The Clones roll their eyes) *'Tricia:' (holds up purple tank top)''Caitlin, this top would be perfect on you! '''Caitlin:' I know. I love it. I tried it on this morning, but it's just way too expensive. These camis are on sale! (turns around, letting Tricia put the top into one of her bags) So, do you want to try anything on? Tricia: No. I already forgot I have everything from here, already. Want to check out Huntington's? Caitlin: Okay. (the girls walk out when the store alarm goes off) Huh? Greeter Goddess: Show me your bags, miss. Caitlin: Uh, sure. Here you go. (hands bags to greeter goddesses) Tricia: They probably forgot to take the tag off the last store. (a greeter goddess pulls out the purple tank top, gasps are heard around the store) *'Jonesy:' We're finally alone. Amelie: Mmm Hmm. Jonesy: So you wanna go out with me? Amelie: How do I put this in English? No. Jonesy: Huh? (scene cuts to Caitlin crying in a jail cell) Did you just say no? Amelie: Yes. Jonesy: Why?! I'm like the most eligible guy in the mall. Amelie: I heard you ran through Grind Me naked. Jonesy: That wasn't me! Okay, it was, but I can explain. Caitlin: It wasn't me! You've got the wrong girl! I'm a good girl! Ask anyone!! Jonesy: I'm a good guy, ask anyone. Okay, maybe not anyone. Caitlin: Please? Ron: No. Jonesy: Please? Amelie: No. Trivia *The episode name is a double pun, on one count a pun on the phrase "A crime of passion", and on another count a pun on the phrase "fashion crime". *Jonesy's job: employee at Soda Hop Reason for firing: He tried to throw Robbie into the fountain in revenge for ruining his date with Amelie. *'Goof': When Jonesy is talking about how his date with Amelie is going to be perfect, (when he is sitting with the gang) he actually has five fingers and one thumb on both hands, for a total of twelve fingers. *When Jen holds a pink shirt and the viewer looks at it upside down, it'll resemble the symbol used for Nike. *Jonesy was already hired at the Soda Hop. He was hired (and fired) in the pilot, Take This Job and Squeeze It *Caitlin mentions that a cute guy named Ryan works at Taj Mahome Video. He is the third confirmed male employee, after Blade and Christo. *This is the second time that Caitlin mentions she's an only child. *When we first see the Soda Hop, there is a line stretching out the door composed only of men. In this line are included (from front to back) Cory Halder, Blade and Christo, a Greeter God, Kyle Donaldson, Darth, Stuart Goldstein, Carson, and Tattoo Muscle Guy. *Jonesy's going streaking in The Wedding Destroyers is referenced when Amelie accuses him of running through Grind Me naked. *The mugshots that Ron takes of Caitlin are identical to the ones seen in One Quiet Day; Caitlin's number is even the same (170771). *This episode was probably never shown on Cartoon Network due to the many gags based on Amelie's voluptuous body, including the generalized lust of all the guys in the mall. *'Goof': Jen states that Courtney got stuck babysitting Jonesy's little brother, but Jonesy actually has two brothers, Diego and Robbie. Of course, it's possible that Diego is old enough that he isn't considered to need a babysitter, and that Robbie is the only one who needs to be babysat. *The first Jude mannequin is in the window of Tarted-Up Formalwear. *Jonesy says that there's something good they say about imitation, but cannot remember what it is. The actual saying is "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." The proverb itself comes from the English cleric and writer Charles C. Colton and is his most commonly-known saying. *Jude apparently calls thongs "banana hammocks". *Julie makes a lengthy reference to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back in order to convince Darth to help out Caitlin. The conversation continues with Darth and Julie discussing the movie, and many spoilers are given, especially in reference to the character arc of Lando Calrissian. Gallery Amelie Serving Customers.png|Amelie serving customers. Jude as a Mannequin.png|Jude posing as a mannequin. Caitlin Being Accused.png|Caitlin is accused of stealing a top. Jonesy's Fingers Goof.png|A goof where Jonesy is shown with twelve fingers rather than ten. Courtney Dumps Robbie on Jonesy.png|Courtney dumps Robbie on Jonesy. Images.jpg|Amelie smiles at Jonesy. Tricia dragged out by Ron.jpg|Tricia is being dragged out of the store by Ron. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos